This invention relates to a ball game device more particularly to a ball game device having a guiding member.
A ball game device of the prior art (U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,270) comprises a vertical panel having a through-hole, a front and a rear side; a basket having a net and a horizontal mounting looped frame for holding the net, the looped frame being attached to the vertical panel below the through-hole, a guide member extending rearward from the periphery of the vertical panel and being substantially circular in shape; said vertical panel and the guide member preferably moulded in one piece.
The disadvantages of the prior art are the following: when a ball is thrown into the through-hole, it sometimes rebounds out of said hole, and the impact of the ball is so much that said ball can not easily fall into the basket. Thus causing dissatisfaction among the players.
The present invention helps to solve the disadvantages of the prior art so as to create a pleasant game for the players.